What each Kiss means
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: Follow the Pokedex holders, as they find out the secret meanings behind the most favorite of passionate greetings. Sometimes doing is just not enough.- Shippings inside. Rated T for minor language and suggestive themes.


**Hi everybody, this is my first fic so go easy. The shippings are specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping, frantic shipping, haughtyshipping, and soulsilvershipping. If you like at least one of these shippings, continue reading.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**A Kiss on the Forehead**

Yellow hummed to herself quietly as she walked through the Viridian forest. She had left her pokemon at home, and had decided to take a walk through the place she was born. She wasn't afraid of wild pokemon attacking her. She had grown up here, so naturally all the pokemon would be her friends.

Yellow continued to walk past a flower bush, then suddenly stopped, and rushed back towards the flower bush. She recognized the flowers as the ones Chuchu wore. Deciding to herself that she would pluck a new one for Chuchu, she knelt down and pulled at one of the stems.

_(Rustle, Rustle)_

Yellow's ears picked up a noise behind her, and her hands stopped pulling on the stems. She turned around just in time to see a yellow fur ball flying at her.

"Pika!" Yellow yelled happily as she caught Pika in her arms, causing her to stumble back a bit.

Yellow smiled at the electric mouse, until a certain thought came into her head. Pika's Trainer! Where was he? Wherever Pika was, he was sure to be there. So whe-

"Hi Yellow"

Yellow blinked, snapping her out of her thoughts, and finally noticed the young pokedex holder in front of her.

"He-Hey, Red. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Yellow apologized, blushing intensely.

"It's alright Yellow" Red smiled" I was walking nearby, when Pika ran off. I guess he caught your scent and hoped Chuchu was with you."

She looked down at the now struggling Pika, and gently placed him on the ground.

"Well, It was nice seeing you and Pika, Red" Yellow said" But I have to go home to Chuchu now. I-I'll see you later."

Yellow turned around, and started walking back in the direction of her house. Yellow was surprised when Red caught up with her (with Pika riding on his shoulder).

"You don't mind if I walk you home do you? Pika seems determined to see Chuchu today."

"Pika Pi!"

She nodded shyly, and continued walking forward. Not a word was spoken on the way back to Yellow's house, except for the occasional impatient growl from Pika. When they arrived at her house, Chuchu flew out the door and headed towards Pika. The two nuzzled each other playfully, and chased each other around Yellow's front yard. Yellow smiled at their playful antics, when she noticed her uncle come out of the house.

Uncle Wilton raised an eyebrow at his niece and a boy he had never seen before.

"Why, is this your boyfriend, Yellow? You two look nice together."

Yellow's face turned so red that she could have easily been compared with a tomato.

"WHAT! No, no, uncle, it's nothing like that" Yellow shouted waving her hands in front of her face" We're just friends!"

"Okay then, if that's what you want me to believe" Uncle Wilton said slyly, while sneaking back into the house.

Red watched all of this, and kept a smile on his face. He chuckled softly to himself when he noticed Yellow babbling incoherent words to him, while trying to control her enormous blush (if that's what she was trying to do she was failing terribly).

Red quietly put a hand in front of her face, signaling for her to stop talking.

"Well I guess I'll be going now."

Red then turned to the Pikachu on the ground and motioned for Pika to sit on his shoulder. After hugging Chuchu goodbye, Pika proceeded to do just that.

Red started to walk away, when he stopped, turned around, and walked back over to where Yellow was standing.

"You know, your uncle was right." Red said calmly.

"About what?" Yellow asked, clearly confused.

Red didn't say anything, but instead moved so he was now standing in front of Yellow. He then leaned forward and brushed her bangs back, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Red stepped back and looked at the now stunned Yellow, and spoke once again calmly.

"We do look very cute together."

With that Red walked off with Pika, leaving Yellow there, stunned speechless. After Red was long gone, Yellow managed to turn around and walk towards her front door. Trying to think of something else so that she didn't die of hormonal embarrassment, Yellow realized she had never collected that flower for Chuchu.

Well, there was always tomorrow.

**Meaning of a Kiss on the Forehead: We look cute together**

* * *

**A Kiss on the Cheek**

Platina was going to kill Pearl.

Why she didn't do it before she'll never know, but she was going to do it. Today was perfect. She could lose him in a forest and set wild animals on him. She could wait till they reach a cliff, and then push him off it. Or she could roll a boulder down a hill and squash him.

Then again, why did she want to kill him so much? He was a very good friend, along with Diamond. They'd been through so much together, whether it was fighting bad guys, saving the world, having fun…...

_(PLOP!)_

Now she remembered.

Cursing violently she removed her vintage boots from the mud, and gazed horrified at them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Pearl turned around hearing his friend's shriek, but could not spot her. Was she really that slow? He had thought Platina could take a little fresh mountain air, but apparently he was wrong. Sighing deeply, he ran down (careful to avoid stumbling on a loose rock).

Platina heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and whirled around angrily to meet her friend's gaze.

"Pearl, you jerk! My boots are ruined! These are brand new. Sorry, I meant these were brand new. I can't believe you took me on a hiking trip on Mt. Veilstone! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Um, Missy, it's going to be alr-"

"I can't believe this! Can't you be a gentleman even once?"

"I'm highly offend-"

You are a jerk! These were incredibly fashionable boots, and they have been ruined by MUD!"

"Missy, mud is part of natu-"

"MUD! Dirty, unclean, no-good, MUD! That's it, I'm turning bac-"

"MISSY, WILL YOU CALM DOWN!"

Platina was shaking with rage by now. Pearl took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"You know... you were the one that agreed to this trip in the first place. You didn't have to come."

"YOU TOLD ME THERE WAS A NEW SHOPPING MALL ON MT. VEILSTONE!"Platina screamed, infuriated at his suggestion.

Pearl put on a sheepish smile" Uh, April Fools?"

"It's March!"

"Early April Fools, then."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Don't get so worked up over some old shoes. Come on lets climb the rest of the mountain."

"The WHOLE Mountain!"

"Sorry, I meant the area we were currently traveling in" Pearl apologized.

With that, the pair continued their hike up the mountain, Platina still grumbling every once in a while. The two blatantly refused to talk to each other the whole way up, with Pearl convinced Platina was being selfish, and with Platina convinced Pearl was being a jerk. These two continued in this way until they reached where Pearl had intended to bring them.

Platina's eyes grew wide at the scene. They had stopped at a cliff, and you could see acres of forest from where they were standing. The sun was also coming down, to add to the beauty's affect.

"Oh, Wow…"Platina whispered, clearly for a loss of words.

"Do you like it?"

Platina snapped out of her dream phase and looked over at Pearl. Pearl had moved from where he was standing, and had sat down near the edge of the cliff. Platina walked towards him, and proceeded to sit down next to him. She then nodded up and down as if she were in a trance.

So they sat there, taking in the beauty for a while. Then suddenly, Pearl placed his hand on Platina's hand. Platina looked at Pearl questionably, and Pearl (in response) asked a question.

"Are we still friends, Missy?"

Platina was slightly taken aback by the question, and didn't answer immediately.

"Are we, Missy?

"…I guess we are Pearl..."

Pearl sighed in obvious relief, but didn't remove his hands from hers. Instead he turned his towards Platina's cheek and gave her a little peck there.

Platina raised a hand to feel her cheek, the other one still restrained by Pearl's hand.

"I'm glad we're still friends, Missy."

With that Pearl turned to watch the sunset, even though his hand (suspiciously) stayed on hers.

Platina drifted off in her own thoughts, unaware of the smile growing on her face. She never did get the chance to kill him did she? There were no boulders are wild pokemon around. They were at the top of a cliff though, but when sneaking a peak at Pearl's hand on hers, she decided she never could have done it anyway. He might be a huge pain, but he was still one of her best friends.

Smiling a little bit more, she spoke so softly it was almost inaudible.

"I'm glad too…"

**Meaning of a Kiss on the Cheek: We're friends**

* * *

**A Kiss on the Hand**

Sapphire checked if there was anyone behind the tree she was hiding. Upon not seeing anyone there she relaxed. She slumped down, and nestled her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes she squirmed around until she got comfortable, and proceeded to fall asleep…

_(Snap!)_

Sapphire shot back up and turned around to meet the eyes of a certain ruby-eyed coordinator (who was currently wishing he didn't just step on that stick). Recoiling, Sapphire ran wildly in the opposite direction of the boy. The boy ran after her, accelerating at an amazing speed.

"SAPPH! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO WAY, SISSY BOY, WOULD I DO THAT!"

Ruby ran even faster, determined to catch Sapphire and give her the one thing she needed most…

"ADMIT IT, SAPPH! YOU NEED A MAKEOVER!"

"HELL I NEED ONE!"

"DON'T USE BAD WORDS, WILD GIRL!"

Ruby stopped when a great idea suddenly came to mind. He ran out of the forest quickly using a shortcut (making sure his clothes didn't get ruined along the way), and hid right out near the exit he was sure Sapphire would come out of. Sure enough, the rowdy female came into sight, panting heavily, and looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

Sapphire stopped at the exit out of the forest and leaned on a tree and caught her breath. Sighing in relief, she whispered," At least I must be safe now…"

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into its owner's embrace. Sapphire immediately fought to get away, kicking, and elbowing to free herself. She stopped when she heard a familiar voice creep into her ear. A VERY familiar voice, she realized in horror.

"I got you now, Wild Girl."

"N-No, No, NO! Let me go! LET ME GO! I DON'T CARE IF YA TORTURE ME IN HORRIBLE WAYS, I WON'T DO IT. NOT EVEN IF YA KILL ME…"

Yet, here she was, ten minutes later, strapped to a chair in Ruby's bedroom in front of a mirror, while Ruby searched through some make up boxes.

Sapphire bit hard on the duct tape securing her wrist to the arm of the chair, and pulled, determined to release herself and escape. Her efforts proved to be futile, when she hardly made a dent in the tape. She sighed heavily, and started to brainstorm some ideas on how to get through twenty-layer tape.

Ruby continued looking through his signature DJ Mary make up boxes (which he had gotten courtesy of Gold), until he found just the right colors for Sapphire's skin. Before heading over to her, however, he reached for his hairbrush, deciding he couldn't waste a rare opportunity like this. Ruby called out to her beforehand, just to give her a fair warning that he was coming.

"Hey, Wild Girl! I have the ingredients ready for turning you into a princess"

Sapphire's eyes widened and she started to brainstorm faster. She refused to let this happen to her. No way, would one OUNCE of makeup touch her.

Ruby pulled a chair next to Sapphire, so that he had a full view of her face. Then he pulled out the hairbrush, and undid her hair.

"PUT THE HAIRBRUSH DOWN, SISSY BOY! IF YA DON'T PUT THE HAI-"

"Sapph, if you don't shut up, I'll have to use duct tape to make you stop yelling instead."

At that threatening remark, Sapphire shut her mouth, not willing to block the only thing that could free her, AKA her teeth.

Ruby proceeded to brush her chocolate brown locks, gently evening out the hair. He then grabbed one of his spare hair bands (the thought of using Sapphire's too scary), and pulled her hair into an intricate, elegant, bun. He let a few of her locks fall, framing her face and giving her a classy yet glamorous look. He then put back the hairbrush, and pulled out the makeup utensils.

Ruby first flattered her eyes with some light copper eye shadow, then moved on to powder some light pink blush on her cheeks. He then topped of the look with some red lipstick, and added some black mascara for good measure. When he was done, he removed the duct tape from Sapphire's arms and legs (careful to make sure she didn't run away). He then handed her a slip-on dress, and told her to try it on (he pulled out a dress up stall when Sapphire almost hit him). Sapphire went into the stall, knowing there was no way out.

When she finished changing, she stepped out, and waited for Ruby's reaction.

She didn't have to wait long.

Ruby's eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight in front of him. He mentally congratulated himself for picking such a flattering dress for her. Sapphire was hesitantly walking towards him causing her red gown to flow, and her train to shimmer. Her sweetheart neckline fit her perfectly, and the tight dress showed all the curves that had been hidden from the world.

"Wow, Sapph, I…"

Finding no words to say, he walked towards her and kneeled down and took her hand like a gentleman, and gave it a soft kiss. Sapphire's face turned a dark crimson, and she stood there, unable to do anything.

She, however, mentally decided that makeovers weren't so horrible after all.

**Meaning of a Kiss on the Hand: I adore you**

* * *

**A Kiss on the Neck**

Green never did prefer his Friday afternoons to be spent doing research, but he could make an exception for his grandpa **(A/N. Green is boy, Blue is the girl)**. Making that exception, however, might have just ruined his Friday fun. Sighing deeply, he cheered up at the fact that nothing could be worse.

"Oh, GREEENIE!"

Oh, Shit. What was she doing here? Wait, how did she get in his house? Oh yeah, kidnapped by Masked Man/Pryce, taught how to steal stuff and train pokemon, a master at thievery and breaking and entering. Oh, well, he might as well get this over with.

"(Sighs deeply) what do you want, Pesky woman."

The girl just giggled which proceeded to irritate him very much. He dropped his pencil, and stood up and turned to face her. The female pokedex holder/ thief was sitting on his bed, crossing her legs, seemingly at most ease. She was at most ease on HIS bed, in HIS room, and in HIS house!

"What do you want…"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi to my FAVORITE pokedex holder." Blue said, emphasizing the word favorite.

"…"

"What?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? After how long we've known each other. I know by now everything you say, do, even THINK, comes with a reason that helps with your self-gain." Green spoke, very annoyed she even tried fooling him.

"Okay then, if you really want to know…." She dragged on, causing Green to impatiently tap his foot.

"YES, Pesky girl..."

"Well…" Blue fumbled with her words, until she spotted Green's notebook" Wait! What's that? Can I see?

Without another word on the reason she came to visit, she rushed over to his table and grabbed the notebook and started looking through it (she didn't even bother to wait for Green's answer). Blue started to flip through the pages (not really paying attention to anything on the pages), and "Oooohed" and "Aaaahhhed" every few seconds with obvious fake interest.

Green raised an eyebrow at the young female standing in front of him, and wondered if she really did just avoid his question. The fact that she truly did evade his question sparked some curiosity within him (even though he hated to admit it). Walking towards her, he reached out and grabbed his book with his hand, and slammed it shut.

"Awww, Greenie, what was that for? I was still looking through that. You know I'm really interested in the PokeRevolation theory-"

"PokeEvolution theory"

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever"

Inhaling deeply, Green raised his fingers and massaged his forehead. When he was done, he lowered his fingers to his side and made direct eye contact with Blue.

"Blue, what did you really come here for?"

Blue let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She wasn't sure anymore if it was a good idea to tell him, but he obviously wanted to know the answer to his question. Deciding the best option was to straight out tell him, she blurted out her answer.

"I want to improve our relationship." With this she closed her eyes and waited for rejection.

Green blinked twice, trying to comprehend the situation at hand there. After fully understanding what she said, he refused to show any emotion at all, and just stood there, face void of emotion.

Blue slowly opened her eyes, and was immediately met with a blank stare. Realizing he probably didn't care at all about what she just said, she fought to hold her tears back, and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll be going now. Maybe I'll see you later, Gree-"

Blue was cut short when she was grabbed from behind and trapped in a wall corner. Blue's means of escape were blocked when her hands were pulled from her sides and pinned above her head. Blue readjusted her eyes to meet her captor's ones, and was met with forest green eyes. Immediately realizing who was pinning her against the wall, Blue struggled to speak (let alone breathe).

"Gr-Green! Wha-what are you doing?"

Much to Blue's surprise, Green let out a smirk and leaned forward so that his nose was on the nape of Blue's neck. Carefully analyzing his new territory (some habits just weren't meant to be broken); Green traveled down until he found a sensitive spot, and placed his mouth on it, and proceeded to bite it. Blue let out a gasp as Green sucked at that particular area, seemingly not ever letting go. Green, however, soon stopped and raised his gaze to meet Blue's. Placing his mouth at the entrance to her ear, he whispered some words huskily in her ear.

"I believe you were the one that said you wanted to improve our relationship. I'm simply complying."

Blue's eyes widened before she quickly recovered, and smiled seductively.

"Okay then, but let's strengthen our relationship on that huge, comfy bed of yours."

Green smirked "Gladly."

**Meaning of a Kiss on the Neck: I want you**

* * *

**A Kiss on the Shoulder**

Silver was starting to wonder if Soul was an alien from outer space determined to drive him crazy figuring out how she works.

He didn't believe in extraterrestrials very much, but you couldn't be sure with Soul. He hadn't known her for very long, two months at the most, but he was pretty sure he knew her pretty well. In fact he was sure everyone knew her well by know.

It had come off as a shock for everyone when Crystal had announced her twin sister would be visiting them at the Pokedex holder's HQ (in other words, Platinum's Mansion). No one had known that Crystal had a twin, let alone a sister. Everyone still remembered that day…

_(Flashback)_

"_Is she hot?"_

"_GOLD!"_

"_Owww! What was that for? Is it really a crime to want to know if she has a big rac-Owww!"_

_(Flashback end)_

Now Soul wasn't a horrible girl, she just annoyed Silver to death, with her excessive happiness. Soul was the complete opposite of Crystal, making it very hard to believe they were related. The only thing that they had in common was in the looks department, but even then they were slightly different. The strangest thing about her was that you could never tell what she was going to do next.

That's what made Silver surprised to know she couldn't always be cheerful. That's what he was thinking as he stood out of sight, watching as Soul shook and trembled in her curled up position, tears falling out of her eyes as she stared at her blurred reflection in the crystal clear waters below her.

Silver considered his options; he could leave the girl here and pretend he had seen nothing, or go over and pathetically comfort her for whatever reason she was crying. Option number one was sounding really tempting right now…

That's why he was shocked to find himself walking towards her, instead of sneaking away quietly like a sane person would do. He observed as Soul raised her head (obviously hearing his footsteps), and raised her hands to quickly wipe her tears away, before turning to meet his gaze.

"Oh, he-hey, Silver. What are you da-doing here?"

Silver didn't say anything, mainly because he didn't know what to say. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her. At once, Soul hid her face from view (trying to make it look like she wasn't flooding a dam). Seeing this made Silver wonder if he should confront her on the subject of her tears, or just quietly comfort her by sitting next to her. He suddenly wished he had Crystal with him, she would know what to do. It was after all, her sister.

Soul held her breath, trying to focus on something other than the reason for tears, to make them stop coming. Once she had managed to calm down a bit (she didn't completely dry her eyes out, but it was better than nothing), Soul sneaked a peek at the boy sitting next to her. She mentally agreed with her all-time judgment; he was rather cute.

"Why were you crying, Soul?"

This snapped Soul out of scanning Silver (she begged forgiveness from her late father for her dirty thoughts). Shocked that he had noticed, she tried to hide her face again, hoping she could lie her way out of this.

"I'm not-"

"Don't even try lying your way out of this."

So much for that approach.

Silver sighed as she refused to so much as acknowledge him. Silver really wanted to go run off somewhere and forget this conversation ever happened. Yet he didn't, because he didn't feel like dying young. Crystal's temper is not something to be messed with (he was pretty sure Gold knew all about that), and he was pretty sure bailing out on her twin when she was upset would surely make Kris erupt.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I can keep a secret."

Soul was slightly reassured by this. She turned and glanced at Silver, before speaking.

"Am I ugly?"

Silver mentally smacked his head. This was all over stupid girl insecurities! He didn't get why females always cared about how they looked. And Soul, out of all people! She was probably the most beautiful girl he has ever me-

Silver froze, and actually smacked his head. He had no idea why that thought had entered his head.

"Well, you see, I can tell you and the other pokedex holders don't like me very much."

Surprised by her answer, Silver fell into the river he was sitting next to. Spluttering, he dragged himself out of the water and pulled himself next to Soul. Despite himself, he felt a bit guilty. No one had paid much attention to Soul upon meeting her, Silver included.

"So I was wondering if it was because you guys think I'm ugly or something. I know I'm not as pretty as Crystal" Soul sighed, and undid her hair and wistfully stared at her reflection" I didn't inherit mom's blue hair, or dad's sparkling blue eyes. And I'm not as mature or responsible as my older twin. Sometimes I wonder if I was born to be a misfit."

With this, Soul no longer could hold back. She burst out crying, and pulled her knees up to hide her crying face.

Silver knew he was blameworthy, and as he watched her rock back and forth, he blamed himself even more. His eyes traveled to her hair, and he stared at the pretty tresses that seemed to flow down her back, much like the tears streaming down her face.

Before Silver even knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and grasped a spare lock of Soul's hair. He then moved towards her bare shoulder and gave it a gentle, yet noticeable kiss.

Soul had looked up the moment she had felt something warm and soft touch her shoulder. Upon realizing what it was she blushed rather deeply. She looked up and saw Silver twirling one of her brown locks in his fine hands. This did nothing to reduce her blush.

Silver brushed Soul's hair back so that he could see the right side of her face" I'm sure there are plenty of people out here that find you attractive Soul."

Silver slightly grinned" And I'm happy to be one of them."

**Meaning of a Kiss on the Shoulder: You're perfect**

* * *

**A Kiss on the Lips**

Crystal swiveled just in time to reach her incoming soccer ball. Kicking it with all her strength, she got ready for when it next came down. She moved with a quick jab to her right, than a quick thrust in due south. She moved in sync with the ball, determined not to let it touch the ground.

"97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102-"

"Hey Super serious gal!"

Crystal immediately lost concentration, resulting in the ball plummeting to the ground. Seething with anger, she turned around to meet the gaze of the guy that dared interrupt her training. Inhaling deeply she reminded herself that if she killed Gold, she would have to face his innocent mother…

"So Super serious gal, loved all those booty shots."

It would be a quick kill, no mercy.

Gold ran towards Crystal, and only stopped when he was right in front of her. He waved to her, and grabbed her hand to attempt to drag her inside her house.

Keyword: Attempt.

Crystal shook his hand off "How did you get into my house, Gold?"

Gold looked at her and grinned "Blue gave me her spare keys to your house."

Crystal was bewildered at the fact that Blue even had spare keys to her house. She would need to confront the older girl later…

"So anyway, I have something important to tell you."

Crystal wondered if she was getting hearing problems. Did Gold just say he had something important to say? All questions vanished from her head when Gold gripped her hand firmly and dragged her to the back porch. Seating her down in a chair, he then proceeded to sit in another chair.

"So Gold, what did you want to tell me?"

Gold shifted uncomfortably in his chair" Well, the thing is… it involves you" Gold placed his hands over Crystal's.

Crystal stopped breathing. Her thoughts were jumbled up, and her stomach was getting butterflies.

Gold stared straight at her, with those mesmerizing golden eyes" Kris… I need you to…"

Crystal leaned forward "Yes, Gold?"

Gold put on a serious face "I need you to…"Then his expression changed into a mischievous one "wear a tight shirt tomorrow when you come to my house so I can spend all day staring at your chest."

Crystal felt her face heat up, before she turned angry. Getting up quickly, she slapped Gold across the face.

"GOLD, YOU JERK!"

"OWWWWWW! Geez, I was only joking. Why do you have to be so serious, Super serious gal?"

Crystal turned away, and crossed her hands on her chest. Hmmphing loudly, she walked towards the edge of her porch.

Gold rubbed his cheek, annoyed with Kris. He wanted to get her back so badly… but what could be bad enough to annoy Super serious gal?

Suddenly a light bulb turned on somewhere, as the gears in Gold's brain started moving. He casually strode over to where Crystal was standing (he added whistling for emphasis). Crystal was staring out towards the sunset, which gave Gold plenty of time to commence his plan.

"Hey Kris! Guess what?"

Crystal tiredly raised her head, very annoyed with Gold at the moment "Yes, Gold."

"You have to guess."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Super serious gal, give it a try.

"No, Gold."

"I won't give up on you until you do…"

"Fine."

"I'm waiting…"

"You got a new cue stick?"

"Nope."

"Then what"

Grinning proudly, Gold flashed a thumbs up "Blue's teaching me how to steal stuff!"

Crystal blinked"Is that supposed to be a good thing."

Gold looked like she had just asked if the sun set or not "Uh, duh, it's a good thing. In fact I think I think I'm doing pretty well. The only problem is I haven't tested my skills yet…"

Crystal shrugged "I guess you could test it out later on Blue or something." With that, Crystal started to head back into her house.

Gold quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where he was standing.

"Actually I think I'll test it now."

"What do you mea-"

Crystal had no time to even get a hold of herself before Gold's lips were on hers. Immediately she tried to fight back, but she found herself melting into the kiss. Gold took advantage of this, and slipped his tongue skillfully into her mouth. Crystal responded with her own tongue wrapping around Gold's. She raised her hands to place them around Gold's neck, enjoying the now deepened kiss. Gold smirked as he placed a hand on her butt while placing the other one in her hair.

When they broke apart, both were gasping for air. Crystal blushed deeply as she realized what just happened, while Gold mentally celebrated because his plan had succeeded.

"So, Super serious gal, did you enjoy that?"

Crystal turned away, her blush intensifying.

"I know I did."Gold started "Mainly because it was with the girl I love."

Crystal eyes widened at this confession, and did even more so when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist.

"So… do you like me too?"

Crystal bashfully nodded.

Gold looked like he was the happiest man in the world "Great! Which reminds me…"

"Will you now wear a tight shirt? Possibly with a really short skirt?"

_(SLLAAAPPPPP!)_

"OWWWWWWWW!"

**Meaning of a Kiss on the Lips: I love you**

* * *

**Great! Finally finished! But hold on a second (looks back at story)…**

…**.**

**MY STORY IS HORRIBLE! I FEEL SO ASHAMED (goes off to weep in a corner)! I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL!**

**(please excuse me while I get a hold of myself)**

**Anyway, sorry to all male readers (and really boyish tomboys) out there for the makeup part. What can I say, I'm a girl that likes that type of stuff (and more…).**

**I want everyone to know now, that I'm not a confirmed haughtyshipper. I haven't read enough of the sinnoh manga (heck, I haven't read any of the sinnoh manga) to know if I'm a Haughtyshipper or Commoner. I went with Haughty cause it fit with this theme. I also accidently made Platinum like her anime counterpart, Dawn. The real Platinum is more ladylike and less concerned about fashion.**

**Now honestly, who here expected Gold would say that as his important thing? My personal favorite was the soulsilvershipping one, which reminds me. For those of you who don't know this, Soul is the canon name for Lyra/Kotone.**

**Next time I will try writing in a different style. In other words, Point Of View (POV). Anyway, thanks for reading this and bye! Please review.**


End file.
